


Of Cats and Cameramen

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Paparazzi, Photographer Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: It's Christophe's day in the limelight on the ISU social media outlets, and he's absolutely thrown off by how cute the photographer is.





	Of Cats and Cameramen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my many (many many) SASO Bonus Round fills that I'll be moving over to AO3 in the coming days. This was from bonus round 1, AU, with the prompt: AU where Phichit is the social media guru of the International Skating Union, and is following Christophe around for the ISU's Twitter page for a day. 
> 
> I've shipped this pairing basically since episode 10, so I'm happy to finally have written something for it.

When the doorbell to his chic studio apartment rings, Christophe is still in his bedroom, running his fingers through his hair repeatedly to get the curls laying _just so_. Gone are the days he wore his hair long and fluffy, like the sheep his parents reared on the family farm, but even an undercut requires a surprising amount of maintenance. His eyes flit over to the clock on his nightstand, and he's a little surprised to find it's nearly five after the hour; the ISU guys are usually quite punctual. 

Well, if the photographer thinks he can get away with being fashionably late, he'll have to think again. 

“Just a minute!” Christophe calls out, knowing his home is small enough to carry his voice to the door. He takes the time to inspect his reflection, pleased with what he sees; his hair is artfully tousled, lashes long and full without the need for mascara (though he's definitely applied some, clear, and it's a secret he'll be taking to the grave), lips pink and plump, goatee neatly trimmed. His clothes are the right balance of tight and casual, a shirt that's just taut around his biceps and over his pectorals and joggers that emphasize his best asset. Christophe blows his reflection a playful kiss, then heads out of his room.

Sophie is lazing on the arm of the couch, and she mewls when he comes into the room; he gives her a quick, affectionate scritch as he passes by to open the door. “Daddy has an important guest today,” he reminds her. “You be good, okay?” 

She mewls again and follows him to the door, so Christophe has no choice but to risk gettting cat hair on his clothes as he lifts her out of harm's way. Apparently pleased with herself, Sophie nuzzles into his armpit as Christophe swings the door open. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he all but purrs as the door's pushed aside to reveal his company. He's a little thrown off when he sees a handsome DSLR camera where he's expecting to see a face, but years of media attention help Christophe school his expression into something photo-ready. 

“Oh, awww!” The photographer gushes over the audible shutter noises of his machine. “I've seen her on Instagram before, but your cat is even more beautiful in person!” 

Christophe chuckles, and bounces Sophie gently to get her face out of the crook of his arm, so she can show the world her pretty face. Ordinarily he might be offended about being upstaged on his “Day in the Life,” but since it's his Sophie, he has no complaints. 

After snapping a few photos and making all of the appropriate cooing noises over the cat, the photographer finally lowers his camera, giving Christophe a view of his very pretty face. 

“Oh,” Christophe gasps pleasantly. “I definitely would have remembered meeting you before.” 

The boy laughs. “Phichit Chulanont,” he introduces, offering his hand politely. “Sorry I'm late, I think the cab driver took a wrong turn somewhere. You'd think with five languages between us we'd have worked out a way to communicate better.” 

Christophe is entirely sure he's never been charmed quite so quickly before, but Phichit's got him chuckling again and he hasn't gotten past the front door. He takes the proffered hand, but after an aborted shake he turns it over and kisses Phichit's knuckles, eliciting a bubbly giggle. 

“Christophe Giacometti,” he says, though he imagines Phichit already knows given the circumstances. “Please, come in. I have to know how the ISU managed to snag someone as cute as you to run their social media outlets.”

Phichit kicks his shoes off as he steps into the doorway, and takes a look around the room. He raises his camera again thoughtfully, then lets it hang around his neck. 

“That's kind of a funny story, actually. Do you know Yuuri Katsuki?” 

“The Japanese skater,” Christophe answers, putting Sophie down on her feet and brushing the white hairs she's left behind off of his heathered red shirt. “I'd like to think we're friends.”

“We have that in common,” Phichit beams, dropping onto the couch and raising the camera again, fiddling with the zoom lens. “Yuuri and I are best friends. We met as roommates in college in the US, and I starting unofficially running his Instagram for him back then since he's so bad at posting. I guess he mentioned it during an interview once, and right around my graduation I had an email from the ISU asking if I'd be interested in curating their Instagram feed for the Four Continents Championships? And they liked me enough to keep adding to my job title, and now here I am.” 

“Here you are,” Christophe echoes, enraptured by Phichit's energy. “I'll have to thank Yuuri for roping you into the skating world, then. But perhaps for now, I can get us some drinks and we can talk about what you'd like to see from me today?” 

Lightning fast, Phichit has the camera to his face again, and he snaps a shot before Chris has the chance to blink. 

“You should probably get used to that,” Phichit apologizes with a coy smile. “Especially if you're going to insist on looking like a heartthrob all day.” He pauses, then adds, “Oh, and can I have some water, please?” 

–

In the kitchen, as he's pouring out two glasses of water, Christophe sighs dreamily and looks over at his cat, who is settling herself down in the box the toaster oven came in. 

“Daddy may finally have met his match today, Sophie.”

“ _Miaou._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) and come be my friend!


End file.
